Change can mean happiness
by TwilighttBabyy
Summary: Caoimhe and Saorlaith are irish twins who move to la push but what surprises are in store for them? read on to find out.


**Hey guys am back ****J ive missed yese J so this is my new story and its about the wolf pack. My lovely friend blueeyedbaby has helped and I love the plot. **

**I however own only the plot and not the characters. I wish I did but their Stephanie meyers L **

**Chapter 1**

**I**__**awoke with a start. For the past week I had been dreading the move to America with my family. I had had a nightmare about the little reservation where we would be living every night this week and it was making me dread the trip even more. My father had been offered a job as chief of police in a little town called Forks in Washington and as we had to move as soon as we could my parents had to buy a house on a reservation 15 minutes from Forks as there were no houses for sale in Forks at the time. I do not want to leave Ireland. That much is obvious. I had a life here, my school, my friends, my job and most of all I was happy here. **

**However Saorlaith **_**(pronounced sear -la) **_**my twin sister could not wait to leave. She hated Ireland and felt that America would offer her a fresh start. Saorlaith had been bullied from 1st**** year something which had demolished her self esteem and confidence and she thought that if she changed her image and clothes then she would fit in at our new school. **

**We are 16 year old identical twins. Many had trouble telling us apart yet we couldn't be more opposite when it came to personalities. I was out going and confident where Saorlaith was quiet and shy. I liked to party and Saorlaith liked to sit in and read a book. I liked to wear the latest fashions and Saorlaith would wear whatever our mother bought for her which was often baggy clothes or tracksuits.**

**I got up and walked to my en-suite bathroom. I wouldn't be able to sleep again now even if I wanted to. I looked in the mirror and tried to calm myself down as I wiped at the sweat which had gathered on my forehead. Eventually I just gave up and turned on the shower, hopped in and let the warm water cascade down my back. I eventually calmed down enough and realised that today was the day I was moving. Today was the day I would leave my friends and move to another country. I walked to my suitcase and decided on my clothes for the day. After all I only had once chance at a first Impression and I wanted it to be a good one. If I have to move to America the least I could do is make friends and get a tidy ass boyfriend. I put on pink and black underwear, a pair of light denim skinny jeans with a pink vest top, a nude blazer and a nude pair of platforms. I left my hair in its natural wave and added a light layer of foundation, some blusher, mascara and some pink lip gloss. **

**As I finished getting ready I looked around my once clustered bedroom. I used to have a dressing table, a wardrobe, a desk, a bookshelf and a bed. Now there was just a bed and It was getting removed after we left. I would miss this place. It was where I slept for 16 years. I had my first sleepover here, got ready for nights out to the clubs here, sat on my bed and cried to my best friend Aimee about boys and had many more memories. **

"**CAOIMHE!" **_**(pronounced keva) **_**my mom suddenly shouted. What did she want now?**

"**What?" **

"**We need to leave or well miss our flight. Come on."**

**I looked at my phone and realised I had taken longer to get ready than I thought. I picked up my handbag which was lying on the bed, walked out of the house and with one last glance said farewell to my childhood home. **

_**Arriving in La Push**_

**I hate America. I have been here an hour and already want to go home. We were now driving through Forks to get to La Push and it was tiny. I mean how could they call this place a town? It had no more than 3000 people in it. Which meant no good shops or clubs or places to go and barely any boys and who knows how many of them are going to be tidy? I sighed. The one good thing about this place was it was green. It had a forest and fields and grass. It had places I could go for long walks and clear my head. I'd always found little woods and trees or bushes to be gorgeous. It was just like back home that way. Hopefully it would make the transition that little bit easier. We arrived in La Push not 5 minutes later and I was even smaller. I had no idea how I was going to find friends, boys or even a job here. It was depressing. **

"**Alright girls we're here." **

**Just as dad said those words we turned onto a street with rows of houses. They were all the same size and shape with the same size of garden except for one. The one at the end was bigger, and that's the house dad pulled up to. Saorlaith got out of the car immediately and ran into the house to have first pick of the bedrooms. Me? I didn't mind. Whatever room I got I could turn it into a room that I'm comfortable in and one that's me. I sighed, removed my seatbelt and had a proper look at the house. It was painted cream had white windows that looked to be double glazed and was a very pretty house altogether. I went to the boot of the car removed the suitcase I had brought with me (the rest of my clothes were sent over already) and walked into the house. **

**The living room was gorgeous. Mum had come over last week to furnish it so that when we arrived the house would be ready and she had done a great job. It was painted a chocolate brown and cream. We had cream leather sofas, a flat screen TV and wooden floors. The kitchen was amazing as well. It had marble counter tops and it had a counter in the middle and all the appliances were stainless steel. The walls were painted the same cream as the living room. **

**I left the kitchen and went up stairs to look at the bedrooms. The house had 4 altogether although only 3 would be used. Mum had already picked hers and dads. She had decorated it when she was over last week and but she had left the other 3 rooms bare so me and Saorlaith could choose which bedroom we wanted and so we could decorate them ourselves which ever way we wanted. The first room I walked into was facing the back garden and the view took my breath away. It over looked the forest, the beach and the sea. The window had a window seat which looked to be big enough and comfy enough that I could sit and spend hours reading. (yes I know I said Saorlaith likes to read but so do I just nobody but my family knows) I could imagen myself sitting there with a book just looking out the window whilst it was raining. I decided then and there to have that room simply because of that view. **

"**Mom!" I shouted.**

"**What?"**

"**I found the room I want."**

"**Let me guess, the one with the amazing view?" she said laughing, as she walked into the room to stand behind me. **

**We just stood there looking at the view for about 5 minutes. **

"**Listen. I know you didn't want to move but we needed this. Your dad wants this job. Your sister wants a fresh start. And me? I want to see my whole family happy so please, please try to be happy here. If you don't like it you can go back home for university in 2 years. You know that already but all I'm asking you is to try."**

**I thought about what mum was saying. I knew I could get used to this place if I wanted to but I didn't. That was the problem. But looking at mums pleading face made me want to at least pretend to be happy here for their sakes. **

"**I will mum. I will" I said giving her a soft smile.**

**She kissed my forehead and left my room. **

**I just sat on the window seat and stared at the view for a little longer. It was late though so I got up after about 15 minutes found my suitcase which I'd left down stairs and got into pyjamas. Me and Saorlaith would be sleeping on the pull out couch until we went shopping for beds tomorrow. **

**And for the first time in a week I had a peaceful uneventful sleep. **

"**Caoimhe?" **

"**What mum?"**

"**Which one?" she asked while holding up two different lamp shade covers. **

"**I don't know?" I replied cautiously.**

**We'd been shopping for four hours and it was only 12 in the afternoon. I wanted to go back to bed but no mum decided that we had to go shopping early if we wanted to get everything finished by tonight because unfortunately we had to go to school tomorrow because it would be Monday. Yay! Can you tell I'm really excited. **

**I came back to reality because of a hand waving back and forth in front of my face. I grabbed it and then pushed it away. **

"**Can we go now? We have everything we need."**

**Both me and Saorlaith had everything we needed but mum decided she wanted some extra things that we didn't even need. We'd been taking it in turns to beg to go home ( it still felt funny to call it that) for the last half an hour. Finally mum sighed and headed to the till. She paid for her useless items and we were on our way home. **

**When we arrived home me and Saorlaith grabbed our bags and headed to our rooms. I had choose a wallpaper for one wall that had blue pink green and yellow circles on it, and then I had blue paint for one wall pink paint for another and yellow for another. I know, its crazy blah blah blah buts it's 100% me. It took me two hours to get my room painted and I would need to leave it for a while to dry but it looked cool. I stood at the door smiling to myself proudly. Then I walked down the corridor and walked into Saorlaith's room. It was a painted a dark cream which I thought was so boring but it was definitely Saorlaith taste. Classy and understated. She had bought a navy throw and a dark chocolate bed along with a cream quilt cover and navy and cream pillows. Saorlaith however was not in her room. **

**I walked down the stairs and heard chatter in the kitchen. When I walked through the door I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me. Mum and Saorlaith were looking at some magazine while dad tried to cook an egg. Or at least that's what it looked like. I laughed aloud. Three sets of eyes darted to me and when I pointed to dad they all laughed once and went back to what they were doing. I went over to stand beside mum.**

"**What are you guys lookin' at?"**

"**Were just looking at some magazine I bought when we were in town. Its not very good." **

"**Awryt"**

**I stepped out of the shower refreshed and fully awake. I had to go to school today. Something which I really did not want to have to do but I decided just before I went to bed last night that I would dress up, do my hair and make up and walk into the school with my head held high. **

**I walked over to my brand new wardrobe which was a shiny black colour with full length mirrors on the doors. I opened it to reveal all my clothes. I had a lot. I had a job back home so I would save my money and but clothes or shoes or handbags and it my wardrobe grew fuller and fuller then before we came to America I had a little shopping spree for some new clothes. **

**I picked out a frilly blue underwear set (after all sexy underwear makes a girl feel even sexier) I picked out a pair of denim shorts along with a pair of black tights, it was way too cold and wet here to just wear shorts. It is January. A electric blue top, my black coat and my electric blue strappy platforms. I curled my long chocolate brown hair and applied my foundation, blusher, mascara and pink lip-gloss. I looked in the mirrors on my wardrobe and I felt good. I felt confident enough to be able to walk into La Push high and smile. I was tall for 16 at 5ft 9in it was hard to get a wee fella taller than me when I wasn't wearing heels and when I was in the tallest of my heels I was 6ft or about it. I doubted it would be any easier to find a wee fella taller than me here. To be honest I thought it was going to be harder. I mean the place is tiny. I am a size 8 (over here I have no idea what size I am. I know there different though. But back home I'm considered skinny.) I have long chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Saorlaith looks exactly like me except she normally just wears her hair in a ponytail and has tracksuits on. I picked up my black handbag in the style of a satchel and placed my make up bag, my phone, my Ipod and my purse into it. I was ready to go. **

"**CAOIMHE!"**

"**What Saorlaith?"**

"**Come help me please." she begged. **

**I walked into Saorlaith room and almost laughed at what I seen. Saorlaith was sitting at her vanity table with a brush stuck in her hair and mascara running down her face. She wasn't even dressed yet. **

"**What happened?" I asked whilst trying not to laugh.**

"**I was trying to dress like you. But it didn't work."**

**I knew this was a tuff subject for Saorlaith. She didn't like to talk about her getting bullied but before we came here I went shopping with her a bought her a full wardrobe of new clothes so she could have the fresh start she wanted here. She got her hair cut and got layers and a fringe. It really helped. **

"**Help!"**

**I stopped reminiscing and ran back into my room and grabbed my mousse of my vanity desk. When I went back into Saorlaith room I got the brush out of her hair, handed her a wipe for her to clean her face and put some mousse in her hair. We both have curly hair only I know how to keep mine tamed but Saorlaith doesn't. I used the hairdryer to dry the mousse and now Saorlaith's hair was sitting in nice waves. I picked up her foundation next and applied a little bit, added a little bit of blusher, some mascara and finally lip gloss. I walked over to her wardrobe pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and a white top with pink writing and a pair of pink pumps. I also picked out a pink coat because it was freezing outside. I handed the clothes to Saorlaith and after she got dressed I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so different. She was smaller than me but that's only because I gave her flats to wear instead of heels. I looked at the clock on the wall and jumped. We only had 15 minutes to get to school. I grabbed my handbag and handed Saorlaith hers which I had organised whilst she was getting dressed. It was a pink pail boutique one that matched her outfit. Fortunately our parents had taught us to drive and we had applied for our licence's over here when we found out we were moving as the age limit is lower over here. We both passed our tests and now had a black beetle to share. I was driving today and it took me 10 minutes to find the school. It was about the same size as my school back home so I didn't worry too much. I found a parking space turned the engine off and turned to Saorlaith. **

"**Ready bitch?"**

"**No but lets go"**

**I looked out the window and seen nearly every student in the car park staring at the car. Of course they would all be waiting to see who the new students were. I bet they were all really nosey fuckers too. I winked at Saorlaith , opened the car door and got out. I heard Saorlaith's door close and I knew she'd follow me so I started walking through the car park towards the entrance of the school without paying attention to anyone that was staring. They must have all thought I was a stuck up bitch. Which I'm not. I just don't like people staring at me. Saorlaith was right behind me so I walked up the steps walked through the open doors and towards the office which was at the end of the hallway. We still had to get our timetables and the only information we were given was that we would be in most of the same classes. Thank god. **

**We reached the office after what felt like ages, what with everyone in the corridors staring at us. There was an old native American (well everyone here is native American so?) lady sitting behind a desk working on what looked to be an computer. **

"**Um excuse me"**

"**Oh sorry dears, you must be the McLaughlin twins" she said whilst looking back and forth between us.**

**She started rummaging around on her desk and then when she looked back at us she had two envelopes in her hands.**

"**Amm this ones for ca-cao-kaom?" **

"**Its Caoimhe but thanks anyways. I said as I took both envelopes from her hands. **

"**And by the way her names Saorlaith."**

**After I handed Saorlaith her envelope we opened them and pulled out our timetables and maps and tried to figure out what our first class was. We both had English with a Mrs Clearwater and after checking the route on the map we headed in that direction. The bell had gone while we were getting our timetables so the corridors were empty. Oh great. That means were going to have everybody staring at us when we walk into the class. As Saorlaith was better with directions I let her take the lead and I just followed until I bumped into her because she stopped so suddenly. I guess were here. I stepped around Saorlaith opened the classroom door and walked in. Every person in the room turned round to stare at the door and to see who had came in. When they realised it was the new girls they all started chatting amongst themselves. **

"**Alright class settle down."**

**The teacher then turned to us. She was an older woman with all the native American features but she also had a lovely smile which you could tell was real. I automatically liked her.**

"**Hello girls. I'm Mrs Clearwater but I'm sorry your going to have to introduce yourself to the class as I cant for the life of me pronounce your names."**

**She gave us a small smile and indicated for us to introduce yourself. I looked at Saorlaith and she looked terrified,. I started to speak. **

"**Hello. My names Caoimhe and this is my sister Saorlaith" **

**I turned to Mrs Clearwater after I introduced us and she indicated for us to take our seats. Once we were seated she started teaching the class. However no one was listening as they were all whispering and staring at me and Saorlaith. I noticed that the only people who weren't staring at us was two boys at the back of the class who were huge. They looked to be over 6ft 7 and they had their hugely ripped bodies squeezed into the tiny desks of La push high school. They both looked to be too old to be in school and they were both as tidy as hell. I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around it was Saorlaith. **

"**Would you stop staring before someone notices!" she hissed at me. **

**I blushed and looked down. And at that moment the bell rang to signal class was over. Me and Saorlaith where spilt up for the next class and it was the same throughout the day. People would stare and whisper. Yet no one actually had the guts to come over and try to speak to us. Lunch was the same. We sat on our own an the whispers continued. It was like that for the rest of the week. **

**School on Friday was the first day that someone dared to speak to us. It was a girl called Abigail from our English class. She seemed nice enough and even asked us o sit with her friends at lunch. We even ended up being invited to a house party that was being held by her friend Luke that night which is why I am currently standing in front of my mirror trying to figure out what to wear. Most of the boys from La Push were nice looking but I was still hoping that the two boys from my English class would be there. I had learnt from Abigail that their names were Brady and Collin and that all their friends were just as big as them. They were like giants or something. I ended up deciding to wear a pink black and grey skin tight dress along with grey strap up platform heels. My hair was straight and my make up was done. I had a nude lip and a Smokey eye. Saorlaith looked fantastic. She had on a blue dress with sleeves and black platforms and her hair was curled. She didn't have on a lot of makeup but then again she didn't need it. We headed out and the party looked to be in full swing by the time we got there. I found Abigail and said hello to her and as I turned around I found myself staring at the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. It was then I realised that the owner of the eyes was staring at me like he had just seen the sun for the first time. **


End file.
